<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectrum of Yellow by LadyDiana2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439587">Spectrum of Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiana2000/pseuds/LadyDiana2000'>LadyDiana2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, High School, Knifeplay, Original Character(s), Romance, Royalty, Smut, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiana2000/pseuds/LadyDiana2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Broughton was expecting her time abroad to be a fun, responsibility-free time away from overbearing parents. Becoming Shuu Sakamaki's Sacrificial Bride was not part of the agenda, but Reiji sucks at paperwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Optimism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell sounds, signalling the beginning of the day. A new school year means a whole new country for Annabeth Broughton. Having come to Japan for her final year of highschool, things were looking up, and her years of gruelling language-learning had paid off to the tune of a year abroad, free from the constraints of her Montreal business-mogul parents. She takes a seat near the back of the class by the windows, thinking to herself, am I a trope?<br/>     No, she deduces. Being a trope means having no personality traits, damn it! She could be an exchange student and sit by the window in the protagonist’s spot without being little more than a self insert! She could!<br/>     “Check out the redhead,” a boy says in a not-so-hushed voice, leaving a few more to snicker. “Bet she’s here on exchange.”<br/>     Annie turns around in her seat, giving the group a flat look. “Fucking obviously. Do I look like I was born here?”<br/>     “No, that’s the point.”<br/>     “So? That change anything?” she challenges. “Least I got here on academic merit, dipshit. I’d like to see you go somewhere.”<br/>     A few boys make a low ‘ooooo’ noise, the dipshit one simply rolling his eyes and telling them to knock it off. Annie doesn’t much care that she didn’t really make any particular point; what’s important is that she won. <br/>     The teacher finally strides into the room. “Good evening, class. I’m Mr. Takai, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year.” He pauses, pushing his glasses down and doing a sweep of the class. “We have some… unfamiliar faces. Refreshing. I take it you’re Miss Broughton? Why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself?”<br/>     Annie rises, looking a bit like she swallowed something bitter. She doesn’t mind being the centre of attention, but she doesn’t necessarily love the way the other kids look at her, like she had a third arm, or something. “Well… I’m Annie Broughton. I’m here for the year from Montreal, Canada. My first language is French, so for the love of god, don’t ask me for help with English or I’ll cry with you. Uh… I like wrestling, eating food, and video games?”<br/>     Takai waits a moment, as if to see if she would add anything else, before motioning for her to sit down. She complies. “Thank you. Well, onto the lesson, then…”<br/>                                                                                                                                          ***<br/>     The lesson was incredibly dull, and Annie finds herself shaking herself of sleep when the bell rings for lunch. She’s reasonably proud of herself for being able to keep up with the Japanese aspect of everything, but math? Math can suck a bag of dicks. She pads from the classroom, stuffing her wallet and phone into her blazer pocket, and goes to the cafeteria. <br/>     There seems to be a sort of commotion at the front of the line. The cafeteria staff are<br/>arguing with a guy with purple hair, who seems absolutely furious about something.<br/>     “I don’t ask for much. Why can’t you do anything right?” he asks, voice thin and shaking. “I just want the pudding, worm! Why is that so hard to understand?”<br/>     The cafeteria lady stammers something out about not having pudding, and Annie snickers to herself. “Fuck, who pissed in his cornflakes?” she mutters to the guy beside her. <br/>     The boy, a tall, blond guy with sleepy blue eyes, smirks a little. “Heh… you should see him at home,” he drawls. “What a pain…”<br/>     Annie glances up at him. “Huh? You live with him?”<br/>     “Mn. My brother… half brother,” he answers, before looking her up and down. “A foreigner… how exotic.”<br/>     “If you can consider Canada exotic,” she snorts. “I wouldn’t exactly go that far.”<br/>     He hums noncommittally, before shrugging. “Exotic by standards here, I guess. What’s your name, foreigner?”<br/>     “Annie,” she answers. “You?”<br/>     “Shuu Sakamaki, don’t be stingy, give me all of it,” he huffs, the two of them moving up in line as the raging psychopath is finally dragged away by a grumpy looking boy with glasses.<br/>     Annie rolls her eyes. “Annabeth Broughton,” she huffs. <br/>     A certain light enters his eyes at that. “Haah… Broughton. I haven’t heard that name in a while,” Shuu mutters, almost to himself.  She raises a brow. “Never mind. What brings you to Japan?”<br/>     “I don’t wanna tell you, you’ll make fun of me,” she huffs. “It’s lame.”<br/>     “Mn. I get it. You’re here because you like anime,” he drawls, glancing at her knowingly. “Little weeb.”<br/>     “Shut up, baaaka,” she says, drawing out the last word in as thick an accent as possible, while her red cheeks essentially confirm it. <br/>     They finally reach the front of the line, and Shuu puts in his order for the steak pasta. Annie is damn near amazed that the cafeteria has that sort of thing. The catering company that had taken care of her school in the stellar Canadian school system had capped at, like, burgers and fries. Maybe a salad, if she was lucky. She orders the same. They take their trays, and Annie suddenly feels awkward. Would it be weird to sit together? Weird not to? Weird to even ask?<br/>     Shuu takes a seat at a table, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to sit?” he asks, amused. She reddens again and plops down across from him.<br/>     “I was just looking around,” she covers lamely, stabbing her fork into the noodles and taking a bite. “Why don’t you sit with your brother, anyway?”<br/>     “We don’t hang out,” he mutters. “Subaru is alright… ah, I have five brothers. Subaru is the youngest, emo little shit.”<br/>     “Fuck, that’s a lot,” Annie hums. “I have two older sisters, that’s enough as it is.”<br/>     “Mn,” Shuu answers, uninterested. He seems extremely engrossed in his steak. They fall into an easy silence for a few minutes, eating. “Anyway. Isn’t it kinda a weak excuse to come here just because of anime?”<br/>     “Fuck, you want my whole backstory?” Annie huffs. She picks up a napkin, wiping her mouth with it, before shoving her hair behind her ear. Shuu’s eyes widen a touch, his body shifting a little. “I dunno what I want to do with my life. My parents were being really weird and pushy about it, so I figured getting them outta my hair for a bit would help me clear my head. So I came here, and I’m gonna go to a bunch of maid cafes and shit.”<br/>     “Impressive,” Shuu snorts. “Whatever, it isn’t like I care.”<br/>     “You asked,” Annie frowns, not sure why he’s being so dismissive all of a sudden. <br/>     “Yeah,” he says, standing up and making a dusty noise as he stretches. His shirt rides up a touch, revealing abs that shouldn’t be there. Annie makes the mistake of glancing over, choking on her drink. Shuu smirks. “Head in the gutter, lewd woman? Don’t go perving on me.”<br/>     “I wasn’t!” she coughs, shooting him a glare. He chuckles and pads away, adjusting the earphone in his ear and leaving his tray on the table like an asshole. Annie glares at his retreating figure until he leaves the cafeteria.<br/>                                                                                                                                  ***<br/>	The apartment that had been rented for Annie’s stay in Japan is pretty swanky, all things considered. The benefit of rich parents is that it sometimes results in swanky apartments. The kitchen is a decent size, and the living room boasts a decent size television and speaker set. Where she is currently sat, playing Danganronpa for the umpteenth time. One would think that the trials get boring when the culprit is known, but she likes it anyway. The moon is high in the sky, as it is about 3:30 in the morning and just after school (night school schedules are weird). <br/>     A strange creaking runs through the apartment, clashing with the nasally voices of anime characters. Annie looks up, pausing the game to listen better. The creaking ceases. She shakes herself, going back to her game, but can’t shake the feeling of someone watching her. She pauses again, standing and swearing under her breath, before padding around the apartment just to convince herself there isn’t anybody around. Convinced, she decides this is a good time to pause anyway, and goes to the bathroom. She strips and turns on the shower, washing herself with a lovely vanilla scented soap, before wrapping her body and hair in towels and meandering to her bedroom. She puts on some pyjamas and sits down on the bed to braid her hair, before her hand is stilled by another, colder hand.<br/>     “Leave it down,” Shuu’s voice rumbles, close to her ear. She yelps, turning around to see him behind her, sprawled out on her bed. “It smells better down.”<br/>     “What the FUCK!” she yells, ripping her hand away and standing, eyes wide. “How the fuck did you get into my room?!”<br/>     “Shh, never mind that. Noisy,” he grouches, reaching out and grabbing her wrist again, this time tugging her onto the bed and rolling on top so that she’s trapped beneath him. “Haah… you’re so troublesome. Did you mean to tempt me?” he murmurs, dipping his lips to her neck and pressing open mouthed kisses along the skin. Shuu’s breath feels hot against Annie’s skin, sending shivers rolling over her. “Well, it hardly matters… bare my fangs anyway.” With that, Shuu bites into her throat, crushing her to him so as to leave no room to squirm. Annie screams, trying to thrash anyway. <br/>     Shuu lets out a grunt, pulling back and giving her a look of annoyance. “Noisy,” he complains, shoving two of his fingers into her mouth and seeming unfazed when she bites them. “It’s only going to hurt more if you struggle.”  His head descends again, tongue lapping at the wound where blood beads up. <br/>     Annie somehow manages to spit his fingers out, turning her head to the side. “What the fuck are you?” she hisses, trembling some. “And again, how the FUCK did you get in my room?” <br/>     Shuu sighs, sitting up and releasing her to run a hand through his sandy coloured hair. “Vampire,” he says bluntly. “Technically, you’re supposed to be my bride. I think Reiji fucked up the paperwork.”<br/>     Annie stares at him. “What?”<br/>     “Ohmygosh vampires aren’t real, I’m not a bride!” Shuu says in a terrible mockery of Annie’s voice. “Is that what you’re thinking? Because if you check your neck, I think you’ll see we are. And yeah. Your parents agreed to send you here, because you’re a sacrifice. Recognized you right away in the cafeteria.”<br/>     “You’re full of shit,” she spits, standing and trying to get some distance from him. “I refuse to marry you.”<br/>     “I mean… it doesn’t really mean that,” he sighs. “What a pain… it isn’t like a bride has ever survived, so, you probably won’t have to?”<br/>     “That’s worse!” she barks, and Shuu smirks.<br/>     “Ah, so you’d rather marry me? I'm a flattered, lewd woman,” he leers. “Come back here. Don’t make me chase you, it’s annoying.”<br/>     Annie makes a growly noise in the back of her throat. “So, what then? Say I believe you. You gonna kill me?”<br/>     “Probably not on purpose,” Shuu says, exasperated. “Unless you do something stupid, like ruin my MP3. Then we might have a problem. Come back here, last warning.”<br/>     Annie doesn’t move back to him, fucking obviously. She simply whirls around, leaving the room. Shuu sighs.<br/>     A moment later, she feels a body against her back, tugging her down onto his lap on the living room armchair. “Urgh. You made me move. Hate you,” he says, tugging her shirt down her shoulder. “You better not keep this hard to get act up. I only have this kind of energy because of the moon…” He skims his mouth over her shoulder, teasing his fangs over the flesh, before biting down again. Annie gives another cry of pain.<br/>     “Just quit!” she whimpers, trying to squirm again. His hand locks around her throat as he hums warningly, giving what he believes to be a playful squeeze. <br/>     “Enough,” he murmurs against her skin, closing his eyes and sucking. “Heh… you taste pretty good. Your blood is rich, a little bitter. Oh, and what’s this?” he says, licking at the marks again. “Someone’s a virgin.”<br/>     “Shut up!” Annie barks, going red. He jostles her on his lap a bit, nudging a knee between her legs. <br/>     “Heh, what’s this…? Is the lewd woman getting excited?” he teases, nipping at her ear. “I can smell it, you know. Your arousal. Give me more…” <br/>     At that, Annie starts to truly panic. “I am not aroused!” she snips, trashing on his lap again, since there are no longer fangs at her throat. “Your fucking sniffer is off?”<br/>     “Careful,” Shuu says, voice pitched a bit lower than she had heard. His hands move down, grasping her hips firmly. “You know what happens when you squirm on a man’s lap, don’t you, Troublesome?” He shifts her hips over his own, forcing her to feel the growing hardness. “Don’t stir up things you can’t handle.”<br/>     Annie goes really fucking still, making a quiet noise of panic in the back of her throat. Shuu chuckles, standing and lifting her off of him. “Figures. I’ll be using your shower, then.”<br/>     “Just go home!” she barks. “Use your own shower!”<br/>     “Heh, I don’t think so. Your blood is pretty special, Annie. You want other vampires busting in here and attacking you?” he drawls, planting a hand on her head and messing up her hair. She bats at him. “Didn’t think so. Towels?”<br/>     “Ugh!” she scowls, stomping off toward her room.<br/>     “Women,” Shuu sighs. “Oi. Don’t go running off. If I have to chase you down, then I’ll really be angry.” The only answer is the slamming of her bedroom door, to which Shuu snorts, going to shower and using her towel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shuu returns from his shower, he doesn’t exactly find Annie in a better mood. He leans against the doorway, smirking at the figure she made. Annie had decided the wisest course of action was to barricade the door… forgetting that it opened out into the hall, instead of into the bedroom. “Nice,” he mutters dryly. She scowls. <br/>	Shuu does a neat little parlour trick, disappearing and reappearing on her bed, just to fuck with her. “So. I imagine you probably have questions.”<br/>	“Gee, you fucking think?” she snips. “How do you exist? Let’s start there.”<br/>	“About the same as you, I’d reckon,” he yawns. “Dad got a little frisky with mom one night. When a man and a woman love each other very much, they-”<br/>	“I don’t want to hear about your parents smashing!” she snaps, whipping a pillow at him. It bounces harmlessly off his face, Shuu wrinkling his nose as his only reaction.<br/>	“Mn, good call, I didn’t really want to think about the details, either,” he says, shuddering. “Anyway. I don’t know how to answer that. I just do, same as anyone else. Vampires don’t exactly make themselves common knowledge. Can you imagine if everyone knew we existed? It would be chaos,” he says, shrugging it off in a very laissez-faire manner. “Next.”<br/>	“Uh… alright, fair enough I guess. What’s this bride shit?” Annie grunts reluctantly, leaning against the wardrobe.<br/>	“It’s a thing my family does. You see, we’re princes-”<br/>	“Oh, of fucking course you’re VAMPIRE PRINCES.”<br/>	“-so the Church sends us girls every now and then. Since your dad owes my father, you got sent. It’s an old tradition thing, not my call, before you get all mad at me,” Shuu explains. “Anyway, you’re usually sent to the house, and it’s kind of a free for all. Thing is, I’m the heir or some crap, so you’re for me, specifically. Also, your blood is different.”<br/>	Annie takes a moment to process this, scrutinizing him as if searching for a lie. “Why does my dad owe your dad?”<br/>	At this, Shuu frowns. “What, you don’t know?”<br/>	“Fucking obviously not, or I wouldn’t be asking!”<br/>	“My dad… has been supplying your family with arms for years now,” Shuu says bluntly. “Men, too.”<br/>	Annie barks out a laugh. “Alright, you almost had me there,” she snorts. “Now I know you’re full of shit.”<br/>	Shuu gives her a very blank look. “Do you… do you want to see receipts? Is that what you want?”<br/>	“Receipts for WHAT? My dad runs a fucking grocery company!” she exclaims. “We don’t exactly keep armed guards around!”<br/>	“Ahh, that makes more sense,” Shuu sighs. “He mustn't have told you. Well, I guess that makes sense. If you’d been kidnapped, torturing you wouldn’t have done any good.” <br/>	Shuu stands, levelling Annie with a heavy stare. “Your father is the leader of a moderate crime organization in Montreal,” he says, dead serious. “The grocery chain is a front. It’s how he launders the money. You were sacrificed to us because your father racked up a debt he could not pay to my father, the Vampire King.”<br/>	Annie positively stares. “That doesn’t sound right,” she says bluntly.<br/>	Shuu sighs. “Didn’t you think it’s weird that they so easily supported you coming here?” he says, flopping back down on the bed and motion with his arm for her to come join, which she staunchly ignores. “Bet they encouraged it, too. Oi, come here, I’m cold.”<br/>	“Go fuck yourself,” she mutters automatically. “They… did, but it’s because they wanted me to have the experience.”<br/>	“Oh my god. Can you just stop and come lie with me?” he groans. “Call them. I dare you.”<br/>	Annie frowns, but can’t possibly turn down a dare, and so she pulls out her phone and dials home. Herschel Broughton picks up on the fourth ring. “Annie?” he says, surprise evident in his voice.<br/>	“Hey, dad. Uh. Quick question- totally wild, totally already know the answer, but humour me on this one. Did you sell me to vampires?” Annie’s tone is joking, but thin.<br/>	The line goes quiet for a moment. “If you already know the answer, why are you asking? Don’t make trouble,” he says in a quiet, lower voice, before hanging up with a click. Annie pulls the phone back, staring at it in horror.<br/>	“Mn, I didn’t even take your phone. You should be grateful and come warm me,” Shuu drawls, stretching his arm out again and beckoning. <br/>	Annie shoots him a dirty look, head reeling. Shuu doesn’t really care, though, expression going flat. “What a pain,” he mutters quietly. “Oi. I told you to come here,” he says clearly, lacing his voice with Suggestion.<br/>	Annie’s body jolts, compelled toward him. She crawls into the bed and Shuu makes a contented noise, scooping her up in his arms and crushing her against his chest. “Fuck, I was right. So warm…” he hums.<br/>	“How did you do that?” Annie asks, voice deadly quiet. “My body… it’s like it moved on its own.<br/>	“Suggestion. It’s pretty much just mind control,” he mumbles, burying his face in her hair. “I wouldn’t have had to use it if you weren’t so stingy with your body heat, cruel woman. Fuck, you smell good…”<br/>	Annie doesn’t struggle, too worn down. And frankly, if the most he was going to do is smell her hair, she’ll save her energy for when he tries something stupider. “You mentioned I have different blood,” she remembers.<br/>	“Mn, yeah,” he grunts. “You have a demon’s heart inside your chest, so your blood is, like, I dunno how to describe it… magical, I guess? Does wonders for vampires.”<br/>	“Oh, yeah, checks out,” Annie mutters dryly, not bothering to question anything at this point. What, should she call up her dad again to ask about any heart transplants? “You still didn’t really explain the bride thing.”<br/>	“What else do you want me to say? You’re mine,” Shuu answers, as if that explained everything. “Frankly, I don’t really see much point in you coming to the mansion. It’s noisy there, so I’m just going to live with you here. I’ll drink from you, you’ll awaken, then we marry. It’s pretty straightforward,” he says, omitting the part where there have not been any brides that, to date, have survived.<br/>	“Don’t suppose my opinion counts for anything in this,” Annie grunts. “You aren’t my type at all.”<br/>	Shuu rolls his eyes. “What a dirty lie,” he grunts. “I smelt your excitement earlier. You like fangs at your throat, lewd woman.”<br/>	“Hoooly fuck, just shut up,” she groans. “I dunno how you can say shit like that with a straight face.”<br/>	“Years of practice,” he shrugs, snuggling closer against her. It’s almost comical, as he’s a great deal taller than her, and clings like a leech. “Mn. I’ve had enough talking for tonight. Just go to sleep.”<br/>	Annie chokes on nothing. “I can’t sleep beside you. Especially not this close,” she grits out. “What if you attack me?”<br/>	Shuu groans and shoves his hand over her mouth. “Noisy. Fine, then, I’ll sleep, and you can suffer, but silently.” He shifts, cupping her cheek with a hand, and looks into her eyes. “No more talking,” he says pleasantly, pulling out Suggestion again. He gives her a shit eating grin, before making himself comfortable. Soon enough, his grip loosens, and his breaths even out. <br/>	Annie doesn’t sleep for a very long time.<br/>***<br/>	The next day at school, Annie feels like she’s utterly out of her element. She had woken up next to Shuu, gone to school with Shuu, and only after being given a half assed warning about trying to run away, parted from Shuu. First and second periods pass by in a blur, before she finds herself on break for lunch. <br/>	She pads down the hall, intent on finding the wrestling signup sheets. If nothing else, that would be the joy of her day. Loud voices carry through the hall, growing louder as she approaches the gymnasium. Poking her head in, Annie sees the glorious ferocity of highschoolers beating the shit out of each other, in a fully school sanctioned way. She grins and pads inside, unsurprised she’s the only girl there.<br/>	“You lost?” one of the boys asks. “Cheerleading sign ups are tomorrow.”<br/>	“No, I’m definitely here for wrestling,” Annie answers, glancing around. The guy gives her an awkward look.<br/>	“There, uh… there isn’t a girls team,” he says, perplexed. Annie sours. <br/>	“So? I don’t care. Can’t I join this?”<br/>	The guy winces as a few more look over at the commotion. “I.. I guess you would have to talk to the coach,” he says reluctantly. “We’ve never had a girl want to be on before, so I dunno.”<br/>	“Oi, Takashi, just kick her out and be done with it!” a bigger guy from the mats calls. “She’s just gonna get hurt if she joins.”<br/>	At that, Annie’s expression flattens. “I really won’t,” she mutters. “I can handle myself pretty well.”	<br/>	The boy that had been called Takashi smiles awkwardly. “I don’t doubt it,” he says, trying to peacekeep as much as possible. “It isn’t up to Kota, so don’t worry. Let’s go ask the coach.”<br/>	Takashi leads Annie to a door to the side of the room, knocking. It opens a moment later, a balding man leaning over in his desk chair. “What’s up?” he grunts.<br/>	“This is Coach Sasabe,” Takashi says. “Sir, this girl wants to join the wrestling team.”<br/>	Sasabe barks out a laugh. “We ain’t ever had a girl before,” he reiterates. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”<br/>	Annie bristles at that. “Annabeth Broughton. And I can keep up, I guarantee it.”<br/>	“You confident in that? My boys are Tokyo Bronze Champions,” he boasts. “And I know they would feel just awful if they beat up a girl.”<br/>	Fuck, enough of this. “Point me to your strongest guy and I’ll beat him here and now,” Annie says bluntly. Sasabe blinks, exchanging a glance with Takashi. Sasabe sighs after a moment, prying himself out of his chair with a drawn out old man noise.<br/>	“Fine, if you’re so damn insistent. But if he beats you, I don’t wanna hear another word,” he grunts, waddling into the gymnasium with Annie and Takashi trailing behind. “OI! Kai, get over here!”<br/>	Kai pads over, easily the biggest guy in the room. His arms ripple with muscles, though he simply looks confused. “Yeah coach?”<br/>	“Wrestle this girl. She thinks she can join the team,” Sasabe mutters. “Go easy on her, I don’t want a lawsuit.”<br/>	Annie rolls her eyes, tugging her blazer off. She’ll do this in a skirt, she gives no fucks. “Tap out or five second pin?” she says crisply. Kai nods, trailing after her to the mats after shooting the coach a puzzled look, as if asking why this is the hill he wants to die on.<br/>	“You, uh… you okay with this?” Kai asks carefully, getting into a ready stance. Annie nods.<br/>	“I’m fucking sick of this idea that guys are stronger. Nothing personal,” she mutters. Kai shrugs. <br/>	“I get that. My little sister wrestles,” he shares quietly, before the whistle is blown.<br/>	Annie wastes no time, immediately launching herself at him and kicking out his knees. Kai grunts, but stands firm, scooping Annie under her thighs and tossing her to the ground. He isn’t being harsh for the sake of being harsh, but he doesn’t pull his punches, either. Just as he kneels down to straddle her, however, Annie’s arms lock around his neck, shifting her weight and pushing up with leverage from her leg to shove him down, straddling him instead. Kai makes a noise of surprise, shifting to shove her off, but Annie slams her entire weight down onto his wrists, digging her knee sharply into his thigh. He gives a low whistle and taps the ground.<br/>	Sasabe sputters as Annie stands, offering Kai a hand up and tugging him to stand. “You went easy on her!” he complains.<br/>	“She’s a good wrestler,” Kai says bluntly, not confirming whether he did or didn’t. “I think you should let her join, sir.”<br/>	“Fine,” Sasabe grunts. “Urgh, just what I need,” he groans under his breath, padding off back to his office and sorely wishing his retirement would hurry along.<br/>	Takashi pads over, giving Annie a genuine smile. “Welcome aboard, then,” he says. “We practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays during lunch.”<br/>	For a brief moment, Annie can forget about the bullshit from last night as she gets to chatting with the boys. Both seem quite friendly, seeming impressed with her strength rather than discounting her on the basis of lack of penis as the coach had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the afternoon passes pretty pleasantly for Annie. Shouldering her bag and chatting with both Takashi and Kai after class, it’s easy to forget the crap that awaits her at home. She grins, padding out of the building with the two of them, before spotting something that causes her grin to very quickly fade.<br/>	Shuu waits outside, leaning against her truck with an annoyed expression. His eyes are steady on Annie, very clearly cheesed off. Kai follows Annie’s eyeline, given her sudden silence, and pauses. “Isn’t that your truck?” he asks.<br/>	“Yup,” she mutters. <br/>	“Why’s Shuu Sakamaki on it?”<br/>	“Long story,” Annie mutters, grabbing both boys by the shoulder and tugging, shooting Shuu a dirty look as she steers them around. He snorts. Like that would work.<br/>	“Uh, alright…?” Takashi trails, craning his neck to look at Shuu.<br/>	“Let’s just say he’s being a pain in my ass,” Annie says, which Kai snorts at.<br/>	“So, you’ll fight me, but not him? What gives?” he teases. “Why so choosy?”<br/>	Well, she can’t damn well explain it’s because he’s a fucking vampire. “Uh…” she starts, having a very hard time coming up with an answer. “He’s just, uh, really weak. Wouldn’t be a fair fight,” she decides. Takashi hums.<br/>	“That’s honourable, but if he’s harassing you, you should deal with it. We can help,” he says kindly, squeezing her shoulder. Annie just sighs, about to turn him down, before the sound of Shuu clearing his throat can be heard. The three turn around, and Shuu gives a charming smile.<br/>	“You didn’t forget about our date, did you?” Shuu says, reaching out and tugging Annie into his side. Both Takashi and Kai blink.<br/>	“Wait, you two are going out?” Takashi questions. “You didn’t mention that…”<br/>	“We aren’t,” Annie barks, shooting Shuu a death glare and trying to shove him off. Shuu laughs good naturedly, gently tugging her braid. <br/>	“Sure we are. Go on, tell them we’re dating,” he says. His eyes glow ever so faintly, perceptible only to Annie.	<br/>	Feeling the compulsion of Suggestion, Annie’s eyes widen as she turns back to her new friends. “We’re dating,” she utters.<br/>	Shuu smiles and squeezes her against his side. “See? She’s just such a tsundere,” he laughs. “We’ll be going now, then.”<br/>	Annie makes a faint noise as he leads her away, Takashi and Kai managing out hasty goodbyes as she’s more or less dragged to her truck. Tugging her to the driver’s side, out of the eyeline of anyone, Shuu shoves her against the side of it and pins her to the door. “The fuck was that?” he hisses, dragging his fangs over her neck warningly.<br/>	“What?” she grits out, trying to shove him off. “You’re the one that went and lied to them. I don’t get what the fucking problem is!”<br/>	“I’ll give you a hint,” he says, biting her ear, but not hard enough to break the skin. She squeaks quietly, cheeks flushing red. “I shouldn’t have to come chase you. I’m tired. You make work for me, and I’m going to punish you.” Shuu reaches around Annie, dragging his hand down her back to her ass. He gives it a squeeze, before simply letting go of her and opening the driver’s side. “Get in.”<br/>	Annie, scowling, actually does as she’s told for once and climbs in the driver’s seat. Shuu simply appears in the passenger seat, stretching his long legs out. “This doesn’t have to be bad, you know,” he drawls. “Drive home.”<br/>	“The fuck you mean, it doesn’t have to be bad?” Annie grits out. “You’re so stupid.”<br/>	“Well, it doesn’t,” he mutters, looking out the window as she reverses out of her spot and pulls out of the lot. “I do have the odd good quality.”<br/>	Annie snorts, not believing him. “I should crash this truck and kill us both,” she muses as she merges into traffic. “Make it quick.”<br/>	A sudden tiredness creeps into Shuu’s expression, and his eyes lose their mischievous light, replaced quickly with apathy, body feeling yet heavier. “Yeah?” he says quietly. “If you do… make sure you crash it good.”<br/>	Annie glances over briefly, frowning at him. “I’m not going to kill us,” she says, tone funny. “Weirdo.”<br/>	Shuu doesn’t answer, lulling into silence. Annie hardly minds. It isn’t like she wants to talk to him, either. She instead turns her stereo on to fill the silence, letting the calming sounds of French rap entertain her. Shuu, however, wrinkles his nose. “You like this crap?” he grunts. <br/>	“Excuse me? Rude. Stromae’s my favourite,” she huffs, turning it up a notch. “This one’s about a guy who died of an STD because he was too much of a bitch to wear a condom.”<br/>	“Charming,” Shuu says dryly. “Mn… your music taste sucks. I’ll show you decent music, later.”	<br/>	They soon pull into her complex. Too soon, according to Annie. Shuu takes his sweet time prying himself out of the seat and shuffling after her when she strides into the building, pressing the button for the elevator and popping in. Pettily, she closes the door on him before he can enter as well. He blinks slowly, before appearing inside the elevator. “You realize you’re already in shit, right?” he drawls, leaning on her and putting more weight on her than he maybe should. She’s sturdy, he reasons. She can take it.	<br/>	“I still fail to see what I did to piss you off,” she mutters, kicking him in the shin and shoving him off. He sighs, padding out of the elevator with her into her apartment. Shuu turns the lock in the door once they’re in.<br/>	“They were touching you,” he says, eyes steady on her. “You’re fucking drenched in their scent. It’s pissing me off, a bit.”<br/>	“Not my fault you have a bloodhound nose,” Annie snaps, shooting him a look before stalking into the kitchen- not that she gets very far. Shuu snatches her wrist, pulling her back into him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She grits her teeth and squirms, but his grip is like steel.<br/>	“I’m going to say this once,” Shuu mutters in Annie’s ear, biting the shell of it. “You’re mine. This isn’t exactly my first choice either, but it isn’t worth fighting over. Just resign yourself to me. Don’t think I wasn’t watching, today.” His hand slides up her body, grasping her breast and squeezing. “I saw them… crawling all over you. Kai, was it? Did you want him to touch you like this?” he utters quietly. <br/>	Annie makes a faint noise, squirming like hell. “No, what the fuck? It was only wrestling!” she snarls, before doing the only logical thing she can think of, and leaning down to bite his wrist, hard. Shuu hisses, shoving her to the ground and inspecting the teeth marks on his skin. She lands on her knees with a yelp.<br/>	“You know, I’m supposed to keep you in the mansion,” he says, making quick work of pushing her to a lying position and straddling her, hand locking in her hair and tilting her chin up. “Not supposed to let you out, except maybe to go to school. Not supposed to let you talk to anyone, make friends. You have it pretty fucking good.”<br/>	“The hell are you talking about?” Annie grits out, fumbling to try and wrench his hand out of her hair. “What, do you want a fucking medal? ‘Not as bad as you could have been’ award?”<br/>	Shuu groans. “You don’t get it,” he mutters. “You wanna wrestle? Fine. Wrestle me off,” he says, eyes hard. Annie scowls, knowing damn well she isn’t going to match his vampiric strength. “Fucking thought so. Can you stop fighting me on everything now?”<br/>	“I can’t,” she snaps. “How would you like it if someone came along and told you that everything you know is wrong? And that you’ve got a demon heart? Or-”<br/>	“You aren’t going to inspire empathy in me,” Shuu says, chuckling humorlessly. “I’ve had to listen to girls like you beg for years. Start that shit and I’m just going to take a nap until you shut up.”<br/>	Annie goes quiet, glaring at him. “I don’t know what you even want from me,” she mutters after a second. Shuu sighs, easing off of her to sit up against the couch.<br/>	“I don’t either,” he mutters. “It isn’t like I’ve dealt with this before. There have been brides, but none with blood like yours.”<br/>	“That’s such a stupid thing to say,” Annie says, picking herself up and standing, rubbing her knee that she landed on. <br/>	“It’s the truth. It isn’t even just a taste thing… there’s a sort of power to it. Hard to explain.” Shuu looks up at her, before giving a yawn. “I’m tired. Don’t leave the apartment while I’m asleep, or I’ll track you down and tie you to the bed.”<br/>	Annie reddens a touch and whips a pillow from the couch at him, which he happily catches and puts behind his head, yawning again. She escapes to the kitchen, where soon, she can hear the quiet snores of her dumbass betrothed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the evening passes uneventfully. Shuu sleeps like a friggin log while Annie makes her dinner, eats it, showers, and reluctantly passes out in her own bed, unmolested. His tolerance for noise while asleep is honestly eerie. The next day is a Saturday, one in which Annie had planned to do some exploring- but she isn’t sure how that’ll pan out now. <br/>	When she lopes groggily into the main room, Shuu is unsurprisingly still on the couch asleep. She makes her breakfast, taking her cereal into the living room and munching on it as she stands over him, inspecting. Quiet music leaks from the earbuds wedged in his ears, the only noise aside from Annie’s obnoxious crunching. “Are you awake?” she asks after a solid minute of this.<br/>	“... If I pretend I’m not, what are you going to do?” Shuu mutters, without cracking an eye open.<br/>	Annie rolls her eyes and scowls. “Nothing. You got all bitchy about me leaving the apartment last night, but I gotta go today for groceries.”<br/>	“Ugh… course you have to eat,” he sighs, sitting up and making a dusty old man noise as he stretches. “Just come live at the mansion with me, it’ll be so much less hassle…”<br/>	“That’s a no from me, dawg. I’m leaving in twenty minutes,” Annie informs him, going back to the kitchen and setting her cereal bowl in the sink. <br/>	Shuu sighs with irritation, standing. “Never say I didn’t take you anywhere,” he grumps, mussing his bedhead. He goes to the washroom, and the sound of teeth brushing can be heard, which gives Annie pause. She quickly pads over, before making an outraged noise.<br/>	“What the fuck? That’s my toothbrush!” she hisses, reaching to snatch it away from Shuu, who simply leans up so she can’t reach and spits into the sink.<br/>	“Problem?” he asks silkily. <br/>	“Yes? That’s disgusting?” Annie barks. “Get your own!”<br/>	“Haah, stop being so noisy. I’m just spreading my scent around so other vampires know not to bother you,” he snips, pinching Annie’s nose before easing toward the door. His lips twitch a bit, amused. “Brush your teeth. Your breath smells like death.”<br/>	Annie covertly breathes against her palm, taking him seriously for a second, before karate chopping his back with her breath hand. “Shut up! I’ll use gum, asshole!”<br/>	Shuu chuckles as he escapes from the room and puts his shoes on. Annie does her best with mouthwash and rebraids her hair, before coming out of the bathroom.<br/>***<br/>	After the grocery shop, which Shuu complained the whole way through, the pair stop at a cafe. Not that Annie really has much interest in spending time with him, but he won’t seem to leave her be. She sips on a chocolate milk, while he nurses a coffee. “So… how can you be outside right now? It’s so sunny,” Annie asks.<br/>	Shuu blows on the rim of his cup. “I knew you were going to ask that at some point. I don’t burst into flames in the sun. It just feels sucky.”<br/>	“Ah, okay… are any of the myths true, then?”<br/>	Shuu smirks, shifting his leg against hers under the table. “Just the one about kidnapping beautiful young maidens to feed from,” he teases. Annie huffs and kicks him in the shin, which makes him groan. “Well, it isn’t like I want to drink from a guy!”<br/>	“Why not?” Annie asks. “Is that GAY?”<br/>	“Well… in a sense. Women just taste better,” he grumbles.<br/>	“Is that a thing? Do people taste different?” Annie asks, not sure why she even cares.<br/>	“Oh, yeah… everyone tastes different. Things like diet and health factor in, and I can taste if someone’s a druggie or something.”<br/>	“What do I taste like?”<br/>	“Mn,” Shuu hums, eyes growing a bit half lidded. “Bitter, but in a pleasant way. A certain level of spice, as well… your blood is always really hot down my throat. In fact… I think I’d like some now,” he purrs, leaning forward. “Care to indulge me?”<br/>	“We are in PUBLIC,” Annie hisses, red faced. “No, I don’t want to indulge you. Fucking perv.”<br/>	Shuu chuckles, drawing back. “I didn’t say anything about anything perverted. Mind in the gutter, lewd woman?”<br/>	Annie rolls her eyes and drinks some of her chocolate milk to avoid answering. Shuu smirks and sips at his coffee knowingly. “So, anyway,” Annie says. “We didn’t really get a chance to talk about the whole mafia thing. I was too focused on the vampire part. Just to clarify- you’re a mafia vampire prince?”<br/>	“When you put it that way, I sound like a tacky cliche,” he complains, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm. “But, yeah, guess so. I’m not really involved in the mafia part except when I need to. Reiji does most of it, if not my father.”<br/>	“Oh, Reiji is the one that fucked up the paperwork,” Annie hums, remembering.<br/>	“Mn, yeah. Unlike him. He’s usually so thorough,” Shuu yawns. “But anyway. It isn’t really like the tv mafia you’re thinking. It’s all in the demon world, for the most part. Your father buying arms was more the exception than the rule.”<br/>	“I still have a hard time believing my dad is in the mafia. Have you seen him? He’s like, the epitome of a suburban dad. He’s bald, pot belly, cares about his barbeque way too much,” Annie mutters. “My mom, too?”<br/>	“I don’t know. Probably. She at least knew,” Shuu shrugs. “Try not to let it eat at you too much. I don’t want to deal with you having a mental breakdown.”<br/>	“I’ll do my best,” Annie responds dryly, draining the last of her milk. Shuu nods, before both get up, heading back to the apartment.<br/>***<br/>	A few hours later finds Annie cooking and Shuu napping, unsurprisingly. Between one moment and the next, Shuu’s phone goes off. He makes an annoyed grunting noise, grumpily answering.<br/>	From the kitchen, Annie can sort of hear that he’s speaking, but she’s busy. Shuu had whined about wanting something with steak, so she’s trying to make a beef pasta, but there’s too much going on at once. It isn’t that she’s a bad cook, per se, so much as unpracticed. Just as the pasta water threatens to boil over, Shuu steps in, lifting the lid with a sigh. “Careful. Don’t go starting a fire,” he grumbles, seemingly in a bad mood.<br/>	“With water?” Annie teases. “Pretty sure it would just put out the fire, pal.”<br/>	Shuu sighs, setting the pot lid aside and leaning on the counter, crossing his arms. “So, uh, Reiji just called.”<br/>	“Oh yeah? What’d the rage man want?” Annie asks, furiously stirring the sauce so it doesn’t scorch.<br/>	“Well… uh, Father dropped by, I guess, and was kinda pissed we weren’t there,” he says bluntly. “We have to go live at the mansion.”<br/>	Annie pauses her stirring. “And this is where you told him to go fuck himself?”<br/>	Shuu lets out a snort. “Yeah, right. Nobody tells the Vampire King to go fuck himself. We don’t really have a choice.”<br/>	Annie resumes her stirring. “Well, I’ll tell him. I’m not going,” she decides. “Just dial him and we can get this sorted.”<br/>	Shuu lets out a long suffering sigh. “Annabeth,” he utters. “We don’t have a choice. Please don’t make this difficult. I don’t want to go either.”<br/>	“Why?” Annie asks abruptly. “Isn’t it enough that I’m even cooperating-”<br/>	“Oh, is THAT what you call this?”<br/>	“-yes, jackass, I am. I could be making this so much more difficult,” she grumps. <br/>	“No. It isn’t enough,” Shuu sighs. “I guess… they want to keep an eye on the awakening. I’m not exactly surprised. Reiji is good with stuff like that, so he can monitor you.”<br/>	“I don’t want to,” she whines. “I like my apartment.”<br/>	“I like it too,” he says. “I’m not arguing with you. This sucks. But it also isn’t worth fighting over.”<br/>	“What is worth fighting over?” Annie snaps, and Shuu lets out a groan, waving her off and padding back to the living room. <br/>	“Just pack your things when you’re done cooking. We can go after dinner.”<br/>	Annie seethes at the stove, finishing up and packing reluctantly after eating together. What a shit show this is turning out to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warning: Dubious consent, knife play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A limo came to pick up Shuu and Annie, something that Shuu was unnervingly casual about. After travelling out of the busy Tokyo center, and down some winding country roads, the limo pulls up at a massive manor. Pale brown stone with deceptively inviting white windows and gabled roofs are framed with pretty gardens, and protected by an aging wrought iron fence. The gates open up for the limo, Annie staring out of the window like a child. <br/>	“When you said mansion, I didn’t realize you meant, like, a whole ass mansion,” she mutters.<br/>	“Vampire mafia prince,” Shuu drawls, amused. They pull up to the door, and Shuu crawls out, not bothering to help Annie. Which is just as well, she wouldn’t have accepted, anyway. <br/>	The doors open, revealing a man with glasses and dark hair who can be best described as unpleasant looking. Certainly, his features were attractive- the sour expression on his face, not so much. “It’s about time,” he snips, moving aside only enough for them to move past. <br/>	“Good to see you too,” Shuu drawls, nodding at the man. “This is Reiji, my younger brother.”<br/>	Annie blinks, but offers her hand forward. Reiji’s lip curls in a sneer, but he shakes her hand anyway, too up his own ass to be impolite. “Annabeth Broughton.”<br/>	“Mn, yes, I know,” he mutters. “Though to us, you are only Eve.”<br/>	“Okay, weird?” Annie says, glancing up at Shuu.<br/>	“It’s that blood thing I mentioned,” he mutters by way of explanation. “Don’t worry about it.”<br/>	“You hardly need to concern yourself,” Reiji sniffs, glancing Annie over. “Shuu, are you even taking care to monitor her? She’s awfully pale, for a human.”<br/>	Annie huffs. “That’s rude. I’m just pale. Skin like an English kid,” she says defensively. Reiji rolls his eyes.<br/>	“He should still be maintaining you to make sure that your blood is kept of a high quality,” Reiji snips. “It’s very important to Father that this experiment works.”<br/>	“He can suck a bag of dicks,” Annie snaps, before Shuu sighs and slaps a hand over her mouth.<br/>	“That’s enough… come on, I’ll show you my room,” he says, grasping her shoulders and steering her away from a near-sputtering Reiji. Shuu tugs Annie up the stairs, until she shakes him off, muttering that she can walk by herself. They pad down the hall. “They put me in the furthest room, jerks,” he complains. <br/>	“Poor thing,” Annie mutters as he opens the door and leads her in. The bedroom is surprisingly nice. Descending down a few stairs from the door, she looks around, noting the pale yellow walls with white wainscotting and the wood floors. The bed stands in the middle of the room, with a yellow blanket tossed over it, and a yellow couch on a yellow rug near the foot. She’s hardly going to complain about the yellow. “I see now why you liked my apartment.”<br/>	“Heh. The yellow certainly didn’t hurt, but it was more that I didn’t have Four Eyes breathing down my neck,” Shuu snickers, before flopping on the bed and making a happy noise. “Come be my bed warmer.”<br/>	Annie ignores him to snoop around the room, but finds it odd there doesn’t seem to be anything personal. No photographs or knick knacks, nothing. It’s all very militant. “Where’s my room?”<br/>	“You’re sleeping in here,” he grunts. “Before you get all whiny, yes, there are spare rooms, but my brothers will just barge in and bite you, or worse. It’ll be a pain to come rescue you, so let’s just cut out the middle crap and you sleep in here.”<br/>	“I could always sleep in Reiji’s room,” Annie says, mostly to test the waters.<br/>	Shuu raises his head to cock a brow at her. “Be my guest. But, if he doesn’t like your manners, he’ll show you his whip collection and you’ll wish you’d warmed my bed, instead.”<br/>	“Only teasing. He seems like a tool,” she sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shuu reaches over and pulls her into him, curling around her like a snake. “Oh, for fucks sake,” she complains.<br/>	“You’re warm,” he mutters, burying his face in her hair, before inching toward her neck. “Fuck, you smell good.”<br/>	“Dearest god. You fed yesterday. Don’t bite me again,” Annie warns, shifting in his dumb snake arms. “It hurts, you know.”<br/>	“I know,” Shuu snorts, grazing his fangs against her throat. “I’m a sadist, Annabeth. And I think you like when it hurts.” With that, he bites her, earning a cry of pain. Annie squirms, but is afraid to thrash too hard, for fear of tearing her throat. Shuu makes a noise, swallowing her blood and locking his arms around her tighter. <br/>	“Fuck,” she whimpers. “Just… give it a rest. You’ve had enough.”<br/>	Shuu pulls back a moment, only to flip her onto her stomach, looming over her. He takes her wrist, kissing up her forearm. “I haven’t had nearly enough,” he breathes, before biting down again, this time into the fleshy part of her forearm. He peels his lips back so that she can see the fangs embedded in her pale skin. Annie gives another cry of pain, before lifting her free hand and slapping him.<br/>	This was entirely the wrong thing to do. Shuu’s eyes darken and he releases her wrist, holding his cheek a moment. “Don’t get cocky,” he says lowly, disappearing and reappearing within a moment, this time with a dagger. He sets it aside, before seizing her wrists, pulling his belt free, and looping it around them, before securing them to the headboard. He picks the knife up again, dragging it down her arm lightly, not enough to break the skin.<br/>	“What the fuck are you doing?” Annie hisses, paling further. She kicks her legs, trying to get him off of her, but he straddles her firmly. <br/>	“Punishing you. You don’t take me seriously enough,” he mutters, before lowering the knife and tugging it through her shirt to slice it open down the middle. She lets out an outraged squawk as he pushes the torn clothing aside, hooking a finger under the center of her bra and lifting just a bit. “Did you wear this for me?” he asks, cupping her breast over the bra. “The yellow… don’t you know what that means, here?”<br/>	“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Annie grits out. “Get your hand off my tit, or I swear, I’ll fucking end you.”<br/>	“You don’t learn,” Shuu sighs. “Colour has meanings. By wearing yellow, you’re saying to the world you belong to me. By wearing this,” he says, leaning closer to her face and cupping her breast again, “you’re saying that these belong to me.”<br/>	“That’s stupid and you’re stupid,” Annie barks, thrashing harder. “Get OFF!”<br/>	“You don’t order me,” Shuu utters, shifting the knife under the center of her bra and slicing it cleanly in half. It falls away, revealing her breasts. Shuu rolls his thumb over her nipple with his free hand, watching her reactions with a lazy amusement. She’s bright red, trying to topple him off. Suddenly he swipes the knife again, leaving a shallow cut across the top of her breast. She whimpers, wincing, which only causes Shuu to grow more amused. He leans down, dragging his tongue over the wound.<br/>	“This feels fucking weird,” she says thinly. “Stop…”<br/>	“Bare it,” he mutters, shifting lower to suck her nipple while he makes another nick on her abdomen. She gasps, nipple hardening in his mouth. “Heh… look at the slut. I can smell it, you know. Your arousal.”<br/>	“I’m not aroused!” she barks, even as a strange feeling blooms between her legs. Shuu chuckles, reaching down and cupping her sex.<br/>	“What’s this, then? You’re all wet,” he says, stroking a finger over her panties. He shifts her skirt up to get a better look, eyes darkening as he drinks in the view. “Is that for me?”<br/>	“Obviously not!” Annie scowls, trying to slam her thighs shut, but Shuu shifts back to sit between them. “Just quit it, pervert!”<br/>	“We are getting married, you know. You could afford to loosen up a little,” Shuu drawls, shifting down to duck his head to her sex, licking her over her panties. Annie cries out, jolting. <br/>	“I fucking hate you!” she grits out, shivering. “This is gross!”<br/>	Shuu laughs quietly and shifts her panties aside, licking her clit playfully. “Why do you react so beautifully, then?”<br/>	Annie swallows, hating that arousal does prick her lower abdomen. Shuu simply ducks his head back down, sucking at her clit noisily while she lets out an abrupt moan. Shuu grins jaggedly against her sex, before doubling down and licking with that much more intensity. <br/>	Annie begins to pant, expression going hazy, as Shuu continues to lap at her sex, pleasuring her masterfully. Just as she seems close, however, he pulls back a bit, biting her inner thigh. Annie cries out, hips stuttering forward. Shuu smirks, drinking for a moment, before kissing her thigh and leaning up, undoing his pants and freeing his cock. Shuu’s pretty well endowed, an impressive size and girth. “Spread your legs, Troublesome. We’re doing it.”<br/>	“We shouldn’t,” she mumbles, eyeing him. She’s incredibly wet, eager, but it’s Shuu. “I hate you, and stuff.”<br/>	“Be quiet,” he mutters, stroking himself and easing forward to line himself up with her entrance. “You’ll like it.” With that, he pushes inside her, cursing under his breath as he hits some resistance.<br/>	Annie cries out, feeling something tear. She winces, the feeling painful, but also somewhat hungry, if she had to try and describe it. “J-just move,” she whimpers, cheeks stained red.<br/>	Shuu nods, happy to oblige, as he forces himself past the resistance, earning another cry from Annie. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groans, burying his face in her hair, locked fully inside of her. Annie whimpers, straining to accommodate him. It feels impossibly full.<br/>	Shuu begins to thrust, slowly at first, shifting nearly the entirety of his cock out before shoving it back in her again. He grasps her legs, bending them at the knee and shoving them up toward her head. Annie mewls, eyes rolling back as the angle causes him to hit something very sensitive inside of her. Shuu moans openly, picking up the pace.<br/>	“It feels… haah… too tight,” she whimpers, hands curling in the binds at the headboard. “F-fuck, at least untie me…”<br/>	“Heh… you, haah, like it,” he grins, thrusting harder and earning a loud moan from Annie. “Your moaning is the best. Don’t hold anything back.”<br/>	Annie somehow manages to redden darker, even as she feels orgasm starting to swell. “Fuck… hah, fuck you…”<br/>	Shuu laughs breathlessly, suddenly breaking the rope binding her wrists with a sharp tug. He pulls out of her, pushing her onto her hands and knees and thrusting into her from behind. Annie gasps, the new angle even better, filling her completely. Shuu grasps her hips, thumbs reaching out to stroke her ass, as he essentially forces her back and forth over his cock, rather than thrusting his own hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, tilting his head up and thrusting hard and erratically. <br/>	“I’m close,” Annie manages out, holding onto the sheets for dear life. She’s collapsed onto her elbows, legs shaking to hold her up. With a few more thrusts she cries out loudly, sex clenching tightly around Shuu’s cock. He gasps, only able to thrust a few more times before releasing himself, grasping her hips and forcing them tightly against his as his cock twitches inside her, filling her with his seed. He holds her there for a few moments, panting harshly, before wincing as he eases himself out of her warmth. 	<br/>	“Told you you’d like it,” he hums, flopping down on the bed and pulling her to him. She winces, able to feel him cum dripping down her thighs. <br/>	“It was okay,” she grumbles, which Shuu smirks at.<br/>	“Oh, well, if that’s all,” he teases, reaching down to push his fingers into her swollen sex, knowing it would be sensitive. He curls them against the sponginess of her walls, uncaring of the cum. Annie cries out, jolting. <br/>	“Fuck, quit! It was good!” she whimpers, and Shuu chuckles, ceasing the touching. He inspects his hand, noting the cum, before smirking and shoving his fingers into her mouth to clean them off. Annie lets out a noise of outrage, but Shuu pins her with a look.<br/>	“Swallow,” he orders, using Suggestion. Annie shoots him a death glare as she does, pulling a face the second he pulls away to preen.<br/>	“That’s fucking nasty,” she complains, retching. “You should see a doctor. Your nut tastes like freaking battery acid.”<br/>	“You didn’t exactly taste like fruit either, and you don’t hear me complaining,” Shuu shoots back, but his voice is light, content. <br/>	Annie grumbles, only cuddling him because he’s making her. “I didn’t ask you to eat me out.”<br/>	“So ungrateful,” Shuu sighs. “Go to sleep, Troublesome.”<br/>	“We didn’t use a condom,” Annie realizes, jolting. “Shit. Fuck. I need a morning after pill…”<br/>	“A little late to realize, don’t you think?” Shuu drawls, snorting. “Don’t worry. I can’t get you pregnant.” He taps his earring, a little blue studded thing. “This has a contraceptive spell.”<br/>	“Oh, of course,” Annie says, rolling her eyes. “Who needs condoms when you can accessorize?”<br/>	“Now you’re getting it,” Shuu snorts. “Go to sleep. I’m tired.” He turns over, burying his face in her hair, and holding her close. Annie tries to untangle herself, but he only holds her closer. With a sigh, she closes her eyes, trying to ignore the sticky feeling between her legs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>